As shown in FIG. 13, a conventional biosensor (blood glucose sensor 5) is plate-shaped and includes measuring section 1 at one end, connecting terminal section 2 at the other end, and connecting section 3 that connects together measuring section 1 and connecting terminal section 2 (connection section 3 has electrical interconnects though they are not shown in the drawing) (see e.g., PTL 1). Measuring section 1 typically has electrodes including a working electrode and a counter electrode, and connecting terminal section 2 has a pair of terminals to be connected to a measuring apparatus, with the electrodes and the terminals being electrically connected via connecting section 3. The terminals of connecting terminal section 2 are for connection to a measuring apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 15, another example of the conventional biosensor (blood glucose sensor 5) has a plate-shaped sensor and includes on one end working electrode 50, counter electrode 51, and information carrier 52 (see, e.g., PTL 2),